darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Engine Repair Then Escort
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Lifeline Lift Off walks into Iacon med bay after having been to Cubricon with no luck finding a medic. "Hello? A medic about?" he calls out to the room. Lifeline was just about to leave to return to Cubicron. Figures. "Yes. What's the nature of the emergency?" Lift Off smiles as he spots Lifeline, "Well here you are, I was looking for you in Cubricon." the mech chuckle, looking a little amused. "One of my engines nearly overheated coming back, figured it important to have someone look it over." Lifeline ahs and nods. "I came here to trade for parts." She gestures for Lift Off to take a seat on a med table. "Which engine started overheating?" Lift Off gets on a table and lays on his front so you have access to his engines. "One on the right side." he replies, "Thankfully I didn't have passengers on the way back or that 'warning' klaxon would have freaked them out." Lifeline says, "I can imagine." She makes a few quick scans. "Mmm. There's the reason. A power rectifying coupler is failing. Let me see what I can do here." She starts deftly disconnecting the failing coupler to take to the parts bins to find a suitable replacement. "Where were you returning from? This kind of damage is the kind I'd expect from fighting extreme fluctuations in gravitational forces." Lift Off chuckles, "Ohh hey now.. that tickles." he squirms a little. "Hmm? Oh I went to three worlds all told before coming back. None of em really got strong gravity compared to our world." Lifeline takes the part and searches about for a bit to find a replacement. "Then it's likely just wear and tear. It does look like an older revision." Lift Off nods, "Yeah, I have parts that last for a reason, don't want to break down too often or you lose passengers." Lifeline says, "Good point." She finds a suitable part and returns to Lift Off's side. It takes a bit of tweaking as the newer part is a different size from the original, but she gets it secured and reattached quickly enough. "There you go. Give it a few hours to calibrate before you try leaving orbit, all right?" Lift Off accesses the part to check if it integrates with his systems, "Oh don't worry about me leaving anytime soon. I got to figure out where I'll be going to get passengers first." Lifeline nods. "Standard disclaimer. You should be used to it by now." She takes a moment to log the repair for Ratchet et al and leaves the old component for recycling. Lift Off gets off the table and nods, "Oh I am, just letting you know I ain't going to be stupid enough to stress it right off. Got to ease it in." Lifeline says, "Good to hear." And probably a rare change for her, considering where she resides. "Well, I need to get going if I want to be back in Cubicron tonight." Lift Off hmms to that, "I'd offer you a flight over, but.." he grins. Lifeline says, "Likely story." Was that actually a hint of amusement in her voice? Primus forbid! "Well, take care." Lift Off smiles, "I could walk with you if you like, there is still those creatures running around. Doubt either of them would attack me." Lifeline tilts her head, accepting the offer. "Thank you." Of course, that also means cargo duty. She steps over to four small crates stacked on a table to one side. "Well, you've solved how I was going to get these back to Cubicron." Lift Off glances over to the crates and chuckles. "Would be my pleasure Lifeline." he intones, taking up one crate, "Stack a couple more on top of this, and you take the other one?" Lifeline says, "I have an easier suggestion." She steps up next to the table and transforms, her flatbed transport mode more than roomy enough to carry all four small crates. "Just stack them on. There should be enough room left for you to hitch a ride if you want." Lift Off blinks and chuckles, "Ah yes." he puts the first crate down toward your cab, then picks up the next. "Oh I wouldn't bother you with that, I'm not exactly a light weight." he notes soberly, crate two is put into place next to the first, "Pretty much why I don't have a lady really, just a hint too much and all." Lifeline waits patiently, but can't help but emit, "What does body mass have to do with having a lady?" She's either being purposely obtuse or she's far more dense than she's previously let on. Lift Off picks up the third crate, setting that down in behind crate one. He pauses before picking up crate free, venting hard then making a sound that would pass for 'clearing the throat'. Then he picks up the last crate, "Uhm, I rather not say in front of a lady. I am a gentlemech and it would be improper to say it out loud." Lifeline makes a likely very familiar huff of annoyance. "Look, I'm rated as a class three cargo carrier. If I can transport Metro-X's heavy aft about, I can carry you." She doesn't mention that they'll simply travel more slowly. Lift Off sets the last crate in place. He cocks his head at that name, "Is that old police mech still around? Heh not seen him in ages." he comments, then settles his bulk down in front of the crates to watch over them. "Don't so annoyed Lifeline, not like I knew you were classed that high." he says. "Anyway, ready to go when you are." Lifeline starts off at what seems like a very leisurely pace. She picks up speed, but again, at a very leisurely pace. "I haven't seen him in a very long time either." Lift Off hms softly, watching over those crates as we hover along. "I'm sure he's around doing his job in his usual kick aft plate fashion." Lifeline says, "Likely. He'd better be." They proceed steadily if slowly, taking the easy, well-travelled route back to Cubicron. "Are the passenger trips getting more scarce lately?" Lift Off shakes his head, "Not really. Folks figure out a way to pay my fee. Some offer trade. If it’s something I can hock then I'm happy to take it. I rather take them to where they are safe and can work again than just leave them in a refugee camp, unhappy and feeling like there's no hope for their future." Lifeline intones, "Hm. Good point." The transport continues along seemingly sedately. Lift Off rides along in silence now as we cruise past the security gate. Then he asks, "Trade went well did it?" he asks. Lifeline says, "Better than I had anticipated. The heavy actuators I brought them were well received." Lift Off ahs softly as we descend under the surface level, "That's good to hear, I am sure there's a few mechs that will need them." Lifeline says, "Sounds like it, though the medic I was trading with looked hesitant for a moment. I found myself wondering why." Lift Off hms, "Maybe didn't have the authority?" he asks. Lifeline says, "I think it was my not exactly saying how I acquired the parts to be refurbished. I wasn't about to tell her that I purchase from scavengers. I know the look that that would earn me." Lift Off hrms softly, then states, "If you refurbish them so you cannot tell where they came from then I suppose there will be suspicion. But if the parts are good and their fighters need them, would be foolish to refuse them." Lifeline says, "My thought. They don't have to deal with where the parts came from. They have no room to be unnecessarily squeamish." Lift Off nods a little, "True." he agrees, seeing that we just entered Cubricon and are on the way to your clinic. "Nearly there." Lifeline has kept the same, steady, just a bit faster than a mech can walk pace the entire trip. "Yes. I have to say, I am glad to be home. Iacon is just a little too ... clean." Lift Off smirks to that, once you pull to the clinic he gets off to open the bay door for you so you can drive or back in. "Prime must run a tight army." he comments with a smile. Lifeline waits for Lift Off to disembark, then pulls in carefully before stopping again to wait for the crates to be unloaded. "I don't know about Prime, but Ratchet sure does." Though she's not really one to talk, looking around the immaculate clinic. Lift Off unloads a crate at a time, setting them where he sees a few other crates. "How is the Hatchet anyway?" he asks with a grin. Lifeline says, "I didn't get to talk with him much, but he seemed in a decent enough mood. He didn't ask about the parts I took in for trade." Lift Off unloads the last one, "He was there? Thought he was hanging out in Iahex trying to help rebuild the place after that nasty incident where the Cons ripped the place up.. hrm.. how long ago was that.." he thinks, then rolls his shoulders, "Yeah anyway that's the last place I saw him." Lifeline transforms and gets back to her feet after the last crate is moved. "Hm. I suppose. But he was there, however briefly." Lift Off nods, "Well if you don't require my strength anymore I shall let you get to your unpacking and the like Lifeline. Oh… my payment." he offers you a few creds. "After all you did fix up my engine." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs